Prelude
by chamo-chan
Summary: A fan fiction about SILVER! :D Yeah. Well, mostly about his childhood. There won't be very many shippings in this fanfic. Well, maybe some Blue x Silver later on, but not now. 'neeways, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"….Sneasel, are you coming?"

The black weasel Pokémon looked back at its red-haired trainer and ran in his direction. His trainer stood a few yards away, waiting for his companion to catch up to him. The Pokémon jumped onto its trainers shoulders, rubbing his furry head against the boy's chin.

"Alright, that's enough Sneasel." The boy said. "Let's get going now."

Silver walked towards the open field, looking for a place to rest for a while before he and his Pokémon reach their next destination. It has always been this way ever since he could remember, ever since Silver and a close friend of his escaped from an evil man who planned to keep them as his "Masked Children". He always has his Pokémon with him, but despite that, he felt lonely.

Before long, Silver reached a small watering hole near some trees. He sat down and rested his head against the tree closest to the watering hole. His little companion had other things in mind. Sneasel picked up the pokeballs from the trainer's belt and tossed them into the air. Silver's Pokémon now stood where the pokeballs landed.

"Alright guys, go wander around for a bit, but come back when it's time to go."

With that command, the Pokémon scattered. Feraligatr, Kingdra and Gyarados jumped into the watering hole while Ursaring and Murkrow picked berries off a bush for their lunch. They were all releived to have a time for fun. Sneasel on the other hand stayed behind with Silver, making itself comfortable on his lap.

"Hm, you don't like leaving my side, do you Sneasel?"

The Pokémon gave its reply by falling asleep onto Silver's lap.

Silver couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he petted Sneasel.

Sneasel never leaves his side. Out of all the Pokémon on his team, Sneasel was the most devoted.

The red-haired trainer leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky. He watched the clouds roll past with each passing minute. He wondered about Blue, the girl who escaped from the lair of the Mask of Ice many years ago with him. How is she doing? Is she living happily with her parents now?

Silver slowly let these thoughts creep into the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and sleep soon overcame the boy.

***********

_The darkened, cloud-covered sky gathered around Viridian City. The snow fell gently to the ground, as the city grew silent. Everyone was inside, taking shelter from the cold outside. _

_A large house stood near the outskirts of town. The lights in all the rooms of the house were turned off, except for one room in particular._

_A young man with his hair combed back walked towards the lit room, carrying some blankets and a bowl of soup. Quietly, he opened the door to the lit room._

_On the bed lay a woman with red hair. Her scarlet colored hair flowed down to her shoulders, and her eyes shone as she looked at the man waiting at the door. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It's no wonder that they were married a few months after the couple first met. For two years, they lived happily together, planning a future for themselves, and their child._

_The woman cradled an infant in her arms. The young man walked up to the bed and kissed his wife on her forehead. _

"_So, how is he doing?" _

"_Hmm, he's alright. He's been sleeping all day today. And he's grown so much in a short period of time. It is almost hard for me to imagine that our little boy was only born six days ago."_

"_Why don't you eat now? You've been looking after him all day today. You deserve some rest."_

_With that, she gently lifted the infant from her arms and placed him into his father's arms. She took the soup and started eating._

_The infant moved around in his father's arms, making small noises and struggling to move about. _

"_Heh. Not so fast, little rascal." The man held the baby in his hands and played along with his son's antics. The devoted mother watched as her husband played with their newborn child. She put the empty bowl down next to the bed and looked up at her husband._

"…_Giovanni?"_

_  
"What is it dear?"_

"_Have you thought up of a name for him yet?"_

_Ever since the baby was born, neither of the two parents had a name for their newborn child. For days, they've thought about names for their son, but to no avail. Giovanni looked at his wife and started to speak._

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_I was thinking of naming him after you actually." She said._

"_Ha. I don't think that's a good idea. The name doesn't match him very well." He laughed._

_The red-haired woman looked at him with a stern face and sighed. _

"_Maybe you should think of something yourself then."_

"_Alright, I will."_

_Giovanni lifted the infant to his eye level. He had red hair, much like his mother, and despite being at very young age, the little baby had a personality of his own. The infant took hold of his father's finger and started nibbling, probably out of hunger or curiosity. Giovanni couldn't help but laugh at the way his son suddenly decides to do things out of impulse. The infant heard the laugh coming from his father's mouth and looked up at him. The baby's face could make anyone sigh and want to hold him, but the most astounding feature of the face was his eyes. The eyes were open wide, and the irises were a beautiful shimmering grey color. The way his eyes shone in the light made the iris look metallic, almost the color of…_

"…_Silver."_

"_What?" the woman asked._

"_That's it! That's his name! Silver!" He exclaimed. _

_As soon as he yelled the perfect name out, the baby started to cry, startled at his father's change of tone._

"_Oh look, you made him cry." The mother picked the baby up from Giovanni's arms and started rocking him to sleep. "But, you are right. Silver…such a beautiful name."_

"_It only seems fitting, don't you think so Erin?" Giovanni said as he got into bed next to her. Erin nodded at her husband then looked back down at her son. "Alright, it's been decided. His name shall be Silver." She stated. To her surprise, Silver had already fallen asleep._

"_Looks like he's already tired."_

"_From sleeping all day?"_

"_haha, I guess so. Let's just get some rest._

"_Alright," Erin kissed her husband on the lips "Goodnight." _

_Erin was soon fast asleep, holding Silver in her arms. Giovanni gave one last look at Erin and at Silver. He smiled and kissed both of them on their forheads._

"_Goodnight." _


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, are you ready little guy?"

Giovanni kneeled down to reach his son, who was standing sitting on the carpet in front of him. Silver looked up at his father, almost as if wanting to know what he just said, and then turned his attention to what laid in front of him. A long, red path covered the wooden floor, appearing to have no end. Along the side of the hallway where tall walls, adorned with various floral decoration as well as many pictures, showing the growth of the young family. Silver continued to look on ahead, and saw something at the end of the hallway: another room, and his mother.

"Look Silver." Giovanni said in a soft tone, "Mommy's over there. Why don't you go to her?"

The sight of his mother was all the motivation he needed to move.

Silver put his hands on the soft carpet, and very slowly, started to move one of his little arms forward. As his hand reached the ground, Silver repeated the same process with his other arm, and dragged his body and legs forward until his entire body was in the spot where his hands once stood. Silver continued to crawl slowly towards the end of the endless hallway, determined to reach the warmth of his mother's arms.

Erin looked on as her son was reaching the entrance to the living room. She could see Silver grinning, and eventually giggling as he came closer to her. Erin quickly kneeled down to Silver's height, waiting for him to reach her hands. Silver made one last movement, and finally reached his mother. Without thinking, Silver placed his little hands into his mother's hands and started to laugh.

"Yes! You did it!" Erin cried out with joy and picked Silver up. She cuddled his small body into her chest and kissed him all over his face. Giovanni made his way towards the room, smiling to himself and giving an inward chuckle. It did not take him as long to reach the room as Silver did, seeing as he was only 6 feet away from the entrance to the living room. He reached his wife and child waiting for him near a long brown couch and a small playpen next to a window.

Erin looked lovingly on at her husband as she placed Silver into the playpen. Silver took no time in playing with the toys sprawled out in front of him, reaching for a small stuffed Pokémon plushie in the shape of a Rhyhorn.

Giovanni smiled once again and put his arms around Erin.

"He's adorable, insn't he dearest?" Erin asked Giovanni as she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Yes..." Giovanni trailed off and kissed his wife back.

Both parents quickly stopped themselves from going any further, as they remembered their now three-month-old son was still playing in the room.

"Well…shall we sit down then?" Erin asked.

"Sure."

The couple sat down on the couch and watched their little child play on with his toys. Silver seemed to have lost interest in the plush doll and reached towards some blocks. Not knowing what to do with these toys, Silver started tossing them around the pen and pushing them around with his feet; he even managed to toss several blocks outside the pen and onto the carpet covering the wooden floors of the room.

Erin and Giovanni started to laugh quietly to themselves.

"I can see he's determined as well Erin." Giovanni stated.

Erin looked up towards her husband's face with a puzzled look. "How so? Silver is only 3 months old, and he has just learned how to crawl."

"That's not all." Giovanni interrupted. "He can almost stand on his own too."

"Really?" Erin stated with a surprised tone. "When did this happen? I thought he would be too young to do that yet."

"Well, he started to grab hold of anything his little hands could tough a few weeks ago, then he began to lift himself up from the floor, and about four days ago, he was finally able to lift himself in a standing position without anyone's help. If that isn't determination, I don' t know what is."

"Oh you. You know babies are always determined to do whatever Mommy and Daddy do."

"Yes, but he's still so young Erin," Giovanni stated, "He has a very strong will, even at his age. I know he'll grow up to become a powerful trainer."

"Trainer?" Erin questioned, "Isn't it too early to think about that?"

"Relax. There's no way that Silver can raise a Pokémon at this age, but-."

Before the conversation could continue, both parents could hear a noise coming from the pen.

When they looked, Silver was already holding himself up by holding on to the edge of the pen. Erin looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"Aww, look at you sweetie. You're standing up for Mommy, aren't you?"

Silver seemed to have ignored his mother's words and started reach his arms towards her.

It didn't take Erin long to know what Silver wanted.

"You're hungry, aren't you Silver?"

Silver responded by making small whining noises through his mouth.

Erin picked Silver up and made her way outside the room.

She turned back towards Giovanni. "I'm going to Silver's bedroom to feed him. You coming?"

Giovanni stood up and stared back at his wife.

"Of Course."

Erin and Silver quickly disappeared into the hallway, with Giovanni right behind them.

The black-haired man looked at the walls along the hallway, admiring the décor and Erin's wonderful taste in home décor. Soon, Giovanni came across several pictures along the hall.

He stopped too look at the pictures, recognized each one. The first picture depicts himself as a younger man, along with his Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, Dugtrio, and Beedrill. He and his entire team were standing in front of the Viridian City gym. It was the day he became the 8th Gym Leader of the Kanto Region.

The second picture depicts another younger image of himself and Erin before they were married. They were happily sitting under a tree in the Viridian Forest, enjoying another date. Little did Erin know that it would also be the day Giovanni would propose to her.

A third picture depicts their wedding day, with the happy couple dressed in their wedding outfits, and Giovanni's Ground Type Pokémon following close behind.

The last picture near their room shows the couple in a hospital room, on the day Silver was born. Erin was lying down on the hospital bed while Giovanni was holding his newborn son in his arms. Even if that picture wasn't there, he could never forget that day, or the hectic events that took place while trying to get to the hospital.

Giovanni got out of his state of reminiscing and made his way towards Silver's room.

He reached the room and looked around. The room was colored a shade of light blue with some white stripes running down the walls. More toys lay sprawled out across the room, even under the small crib at the end of the room. Meanwhile, Erin was sitting with Silver on a small white chair next to the crib.

Erin was already pulling down her shirt, signaling that she has just finished feeding their little boy.

"My my, you do eat a lot, now don't you little one?" Erin talked in a soothing tone.

Silver spit up a little, then yawned.

Giovanni chuckled lightly to himself while Erin cleaned off Silver's face. She placed Silver gently in the crib and placed a small blanket over his body.

"Good night, sweet dreams." Erin kissed Silver on the forehead and rubbed his head gently.

In no time, Silver was already fast asleep in the crib.

Erin walked towards her husband's side and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know Erin, I've been thinking lately…" Giovanni trailed off, and then started again. "Maybe we should give Silver a Pokémon soon."

"Oh, but Giovanni, we've just talked about this, he's still a baby. What can he do with a Pokémon?"

Giovanni smiled at Erin and cupped her head into his hands. He reached down and kissed her lips lightly.

"You'll see Erin."

With that, he walked outside the door of his son's room, and headed towards the front door of the house.

"I'm heading off to the Gym. I have to see if there are any challengers today. I'll be back in about 2 hours."

Erin smiled and answered back, "Alright, take care."


End file.
